


他需要

by LinC229



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 魔改核弹结局
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 许多匆匆离开的人并没有余力或意愿，从火狱逃离时还带上他们价格高昂的“家具”。





	他需要

**Author's Note:**

> 突然更新  
> 送@包

它倒在那，被大雪覆盖。

 

一名联邦高级探员的车库自动门关不上，原因是沟槽里卡了一个仿生人——这也许在别的州是个笑话，非常政治正确的那种，但这里是底特律，没人在提到异端革命时脸上还能挂着笑容。所以理查德佩金斯从驾驶座下来，把伞握镶进轮椅的扶手，从小路滑进家门。毕竟他现在没法转身去推花园里的叉车了，只能把妨碍丢在那里。暂时的。

马库斯需要对现在的底特律（指一场场被污染的雪和候鸟般大批逃离的民众）负一定的责任。模控生命，当然，同时被推上了风口浪尖，他们正在试图运作和榨干另一名仿生人嗅探犬的价值以扭转自身颓势，就是那几个帮助人类找到了耶利哥位置的警用型号，而舆论对英雄和杀人凶手相同的不友好。在一切都结束后，康纳型搜捕了几个恶名昭著的异常仿生人头子，他们曾是妓女、仆役和讲师。最须受审判的马库斯并不在其中。

上级来到理查德佩金斯面前，问当下唯一一个和马库斯有过直接交流的清醒着的人类：“你有没有想过这正是他们需要的？受到公开审判？他们和我们还没完。和人类，我想。”

理查德佩金斯说：“这恐怕不再是我的工作了。”他那时还没脱下蓝白条纹的宽大病服，坐在轮椅上，腰背微弯，手指捏着电子屏上行进/暂停键，仍在和辅助用具磨合的适应期。他是唯一的幸存者吗？中心公园确切的伤亡数据并未得到确认，他说：“所以，脏弹没有被引爆？”马库斯被狙击枪射中的弹孔流出满是辐射的蓝血，那些不可避免地沾在理查德佩金斯的伤口上。他的逆行性遗忘仍然很严重，他不记得那个带着按键的小盒子到底归到了哪一边的手里。

“你的无限期休假将被批准。”

也许很可笑，但政府仍在对内使用这些十几年前就入职了的机器接线员，她们有着完美无缺的程序，热情和诚恳都恰到好处，理查德佩金斯听完了他的语音信箱。一名人类护士进入他的病房，用温柔但显得漫不经心的声音提醒他，八点到了，病人该躺下来接受血检，吃掉一小杯抗辐射药片，而不是成天坐在轮椅上，试图离开这间宽大得不像话的密闭病房。他接下来几年的时间都会和轮椅生活在一起，他有时间去习惯这个。

实际上，雪还是白的，底特律以前的雪都没有那么白，融化后留在草坪和行道中，多少带点工业灰迹。理查德佩金斯的车库门在损坏仿生人的脸上持续撞击，一些生物漆皮散碎在雪里，它的脸上有几道釱液渗漏的蓝色血痕。雪化后，人类看见一个康纳型（额头中枪，四肢残缺）静静倒在他的车库前面，像扔错位置的一袋垃圾。

理查德佩金斯记得康纳型RK800-51，那时警用型仍在和底特律警局合作调查电视塔大厦，稀薄的一面印象被在近期的新闻中不断重复加强记忆。按照模控生命的说法，51应该已经被拆解，粉碎，并提取记忆模式加以研究，代替仍不知去向的异常仿生人首领。理查德佩金斯没有兴趣向FBI报告自己的日程，实际上，他的行动应该早已被实时监控。他给模控生命最近的店铺打了个电话。

元件和一个五金工具盒放在门前，那名RK800型拖放在他的地毯上，蜷缩着，雪和蓝血深渗进皮毛的颜色，在温暖的室内，很快就蒸发了。幸而理查德佩金斯最不喜欢那块脚垫。冬日的寒风中，模控生命的店员只肯远程电话协助。十天之后（也许更长？），他的核心还运转着微弱的电流；人类徒手杀死仿生人是很难的，仿生人和仿生人之间也许更快。

“这是个新型号。”店员指示佩金斯拿起某个大的或小的螺丝刀。理查德佩金斯在它的颧骨上贴了块胶布，盖住识别码的位置，店员对此见怪不怪。他将拆开的腹腔通过手机转播。

“不-我-不是-异常仿生人-”那台RK800睁着眼说。

“你弄坏了我的车库门。”

蓝眼睛转了转（镜头对焦的声音嗡嗡地从它的脑袋里发出来），追逐着声音来源。佩金斯把它胸前的临时充电线拔走。仿生人的自我防卫机制曾被多次触发，它的腹部外板有些经践踏的痕迹，可以和手臂和大腿上的破损接合，除了它自己之外，谁也不知道它是怎么离去和到来。人类的手指接触到仿生皮肤附近，看到它们受惊般褪去，变成雪白的一整片，那台RK800没动，没有阻止，似乎并不关心自己的意识存续。典型的仿生人待机状态。底特律城的垃圾桶里经常上演着同样的场景，许多匆匆离开的人并没有余力或意愿，从火狱逃离时还带上他们价格高昂的“家具”。

“你得把它修好。”房主对仿生的闯入者说。

理查德佩金斯的生活每天只多出了一个步骤，操纵轮椅绕开躺在地毯上的仿生障碍物。RK800得到了一套新衣服，他的出厂制服浸了太多釱冰，在修理的过程中被扯烂。RK800将断掉的小臂穿过袖筒，笨拙得好像初学者。那时候它还没有恢复行走能力，从楼梯上滚下去，砸在人类脚边，差点磕断了鼻梁。仿生人并没有被预配置肢体残损后的行动能力——它们一般就直接进入了拆解场。理查德佩金斯的轮椅放在RK800充电位的旁边，夜晚都被窗帘蒙住。

RK800说：“任务失败！”声如洪钟。它的确认功能出了点问题，无法默读。它进门时踏在门框上，一直在按佩金斯家那个坏掉的门铃。RK800的非逻辑处理线程可能都不太灵光，理查德佩金斯本来坐在窗边享受无辐射当量咖啡，终于不得不从PAD里抬头，扬声说：“进来！”RK800把工具箱放回原位，在杂物间清理了满身的油污和泥土，然后再次告诉人类，它第十来次修坏了他那车库。

“我不是-异常仿生人。”RK800说。他们的争论通常会从一个极端滑向另一个，那拟真声音里充满着拟真的挫败感。理查德佩金斯逐渐了解，也习惯了它的假装富有感情，无论从哪方面来说，这都非常黑色幽默。理查德佩金斯中肯地说：“你的确没有异常仿生人的效率。”

虽说他再也没开过车。

RK800时常让理查德佩金斯对生活感到实打实的疲倦。这和收养一只机器流浪狗不同，不为它购买电子狗粮也不会违反所谓同理心准则。半残损的RK800坐在椅子上，已经报到了小数点十位数之后，如果不接受优先级更高的命令，则运算可以无休无止地进行下去，另一个未经修复的空置指针错误。理查德佩金斯的问题：“你还能靠自己的核心运转十年？”得到了肯定回答。他下单了三个月的氨磷汀和一些蓝血。都是必要物资。


End file.
